The Search
by xxMissTeddyxx
Summary: Pandora's Jar was stolen and the evils in it escaped. A quest was given and only seven were allowed to participate. Together, they climb mountains, sail the sea and even stumbled across some interesting people. Read to find out what happens. :)


Author's note: Hello! This is my first story or fanfic whatever. As you can tell, I am in love wih PJO and HOO series! Ahh can't wait for the fourth installment of HoO! WOOHOO. Ok, im a bit enthusiastic. Oh, **all the characters from HoO are in this story**. Ok, so let's **pretend HoO never happened**. On with the story! please review or criticize. and tell me if i should go on with this story. thanks! now, on with the story...

Chapter 1

_Annabeth_

It was just another sunny day if you call swinging swords and climbing walls with lava spewing every now and then normal that is. Well, that's what ordinary half-bloods do. Half-bloods meaning half human half-god. Or in other words, demigods.

I was just lounging under a tree reading a book about this cliche story that my siblings seemed to be obsessed with. It was about a girl who fell deeply in love with a vampire. I was just about to flip over to a new page, when all of a sudden, campers, dryads; nymphs practically the whole beings on camp were ushering towards the amphitheater. I stood up from my place to see what the commotion was about.

I caught one of the campers by the arm and asked him what was going on. "Not sure, Annabeth" he replied before hastily walking towards the amphitheater. _Weird_, I thought. Probably one of Chiron's announcements. I shrugged it off and began walking towards the amphitheater.

All of the campers were quietly seated. I took a seat next to Percy who was happily munching on sandwich. He looked cute even with that tiny piece of mayonnaise at the corner of his mouth. Percy turned and looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What?" he said. I shook my head smiling slightly before raising my eyebrows. Maybe he knows why we're here. "Why are all the campers here? Did something happen?" I asked him. After the last bite of his sandwich he swallowed and cleaned his mouth and hands before facing me. "I'm not sure." He shrugged. Just then, Chiron and Mr. D walked in. Chiron had a grim expression on his face. Mr. D—he's exactly the same. Probably a little bit happier.

"Campers, we have grave news. Lord Zeus sadly informed us that a valuable ornament was stolen." A round of collective gasps emitted from the campers. Then, everybody started talking and asking questions. By this time, it's impossible to stop this noise. But Chiron succeeded.

"Silence!" he commanded with a powerful voice that startled Mr. D.

Everybody went silent.

After a few moments, Chiron cleared his throat. "Now, please refrain from interrupting or making any sort of noise while I'm talking because this may be important. The stolen ornament is actually Pandora's Jar or box as you may recognize it more." Chiron raised his hands before anyone could even utter a word. He continued, "And I am greatly sadly to inform that—"he paused dramatically," the box has been opened."

Now another frenzy of words flowed rapidly from the campers. The noise intensifies now the cat's out of the bag.

What I don't understand was, wasn't the box opened a long time ago, by a girl named Pandora? The box holds Hope now. Now what was terribly wrong about that? Before I could voice my questions aloud, a girl had beaten me to it. It's quite hard to project your voice over this huge noise. Chiron attempted to shout again but Mr. D did something a little more….affective.

A huge bucket-full of water was suddenly drenched to us from head to toe. "Ah, that's better. Proceed Chiron." Mr. D said gleefully. I never understood that man.

"What was that you were saying Helena?" A girl about thirteen timidly stood up. "Wasn't the box opened long ago? That meant only Hope escaped. Hope is a good thing right?" Chiron smiled kindly before asking the girl to sit down. Chiron took a deep breath. "Firstly, yes the box _has _been opened and all the evil things has had escaped except Hope. But what you all don't know is, like gods, these evil – beings also have essences. Essences are things that allow you to separate yourself and be at many different places at once."

When he noticed most of the campers nodding understandingly, he continued," And so, only _minor _parts of the evil spirits had escaped. Now that the box was opened, the _major_ part of them had escaped. If these major essences of spirits are not captured soon, it will destroy the world." Horrified faces plastered on the campers face.

"Now here comes the hard part. Choosing the campers who are to be in this dangerous quest. But before that, anyone who would like to volunteer?" nobody raised their hands. Even the Ares cabin which was among the cabins who would gladly have taken this deathly quest.

"I will."


End file.
